Trouvaille
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: Trouvaille; a lucky find. Beckett was accidentally artificially inseminated and it turns her whole life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been watching a lot of Jane the virgin recently which gave me the idea for this story.**

 **Disclaimer : Castle is not mine**

She had been inseminated. _You've got to be freaking kidding me_ she thought. It was a normal Wednesday followed by what was meant to be a normal check up with her gynecologist. She sat in the waiting room flicking through a magazine she bought as she was just not interested in flicking through a magazine about babies. Yes she was a 29 year old woman but her biological clock was most certainly not ticking. She sat there quietly and was reading a story about Castle in the magazine. Of course he was in the magazine with some blonde trailing not far behind sight of the picture made her frown and roll her eyes. The door opened and a nurse called her name and Kate quickly stood up and followed her where she quickly changed out of her clothes and laid down on the table. Dr Fernandez walked in and promptly sat down in the seat in front of Kate. Dr Fernandez was a quiet 70 something women and she often didn't speak much during their appointments. Suddenly Kate felt a warm sensation and then nothing and that's when Dr Fernandez left the room with the instruction to say sat with her legs in then air for 5 minutes. She thought it as odd of course but who was she to argue with a doctor so she done as she was instructed. Kate had just stood up and was about to start getting dressed again when the Nurse and doctor came rushing back with wide panicked eyes.

That was the cause of her headache this morning as she sat at her desk after her doctors only did she have a headache, she was stressed and every now and then a stray tear would run down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. What if she was pregnant? What was she going to do? That's when Castle walked in during Beckett's internal struggle. He sat down in his seat next to her desk and placed her coffee and bear claw in front of her. When she made no more towards her coffee, even he knew that was strange for Kate, he sat a bit more forward towards her.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked concern was written all over his face.

It was times like this Kate wished she still had her long her, the slightest tip of her head forward and her hair would be covering her face and she could hide her emotions and she could hide from Castles almost fatherly stare. It hurt when someone looked at her like this, she wasn't close to Castle but the way he was looking at her made her want to tell him all about her day but it was just too crazy for even her to talk about right now. So she turned her head and gave him a small smile with tearful eyes. She just wanted some peace and quiet and was even considering asking her captain if she could have the rest of the day off but she was determined not to even though it felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. It was times like this she wished her mother was still here and that thought alone bought more tears to her eyes.

She wouldn't know for a couple of weeks whether she was or wasn't pregnant and it was going to be the most stressful weeks of her life.

Beckett suddenly stood up and headed towards the break room where she was aiming for the vending machine for a bottle of water. Of course Castle was following close behind. He closed the door behind him when they entered the break room and he stood there, his arms crossed but his eyes kind. He looked both authoritative but also understanding. She couldn't help it when she turned towards him and the tears kept falling and she released a small sob, wrapping her arms around her self and slumping slightly forward. That's all it took for Castle to to take 3 large strides towards her and wrap her in his large embrace. She held tightly on to him, her face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Castle gently rubbed her back whilst whispering words of reassurance in her hair.

"I just want to go home Castle" She whimpered into his shoulder and he nodded.

"I'll go talk to the Captain quickly and you sit here for a couple of minutes and I'll be right back, okay?" He asked. When he got a confirming nod in return he practically ran to the captains office. He was back within a matter of minutes with her coat and purse handing them to her. Once she took them he put his arm around her waist as she rested her head of his shoulder. His heart was breaking for her, she looked like she had just given up on everything. She just looked so sad. As they walked into the elevator she tilted her body more towards his where she was finding more and more comfort. For the first time today she didn't have any thoughts running around in her head, she felt calm but most importantly she felt safe.

When the elevator reached the garage he showed her towards his car and put her in the passenger seat. She rested her head against the window as Castle drove through the city. She focused on the coolness of the window and only that as she watched the city move by in a blur. It was only when they pulled up outside of his loft that she realized where they were. She turned to his with confused eyes.

"I have a fridge full of ice cream, a DVD collection that's amazing and I honestly think until you're ready to talk about it that simply doing nothing will help until then." He turned his whole body so he was facing her.

"Okay. Thank you Castle." She whispered.

And so together, they both made their way up to the loft, their friendship changing forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So to answer some of the questions, I am leaving the sperm donor at the doctors unsaid for a couple more chapters, and the doctor confused Beckett with another patient and that's why she was inseminated.**

 **Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Castle led Beckett over the sofa where he gave her a blanket and laid it over her and switched the TV on handing her the remote in invitation to pick the movie. He slowly walked over to the kitchen checking over his shoulder every few minutes to check on her. He was seriously worried about her, he hasn't known the detective for long but even he knew this was odd behavior for the tough as nails detective. He walked over to the coffee machine but coming to a sudden stop when he thought back to this morning when she didn't even acknowledge her tea _'maybe she isn't feeling well?'_ and so he went to the kettle and decided maybe tea would be better. While he was waiting for the tea he got snacks down from the cupboard, he got some crisps, pop corn and even chocolate. He didn't know what her comfort food was when she felt like this but he was the kind of man who would do anything to make someone feel better and so if she was craving something that he didn't have he would go and get it without a second thought. The kettle started to whistle and he quickly continued with her tea and took it over to her. Once he put her tea down in front of her he ran back to the kitchen with and back to her again with a handful of food and snacks. One more journey to the kitchen and he returned back to the sofa with 3 different tubs of ice cream and 2 spoons. He held them up with a flourish and a smile which she turned the corners of her mouth slightly upwards.

"So what movie have you picked?" He asked gently tuning to face her. She looked so small under the giant blanket, her features softer but her eyes still sad.

"Um...Pirates of the Caribbean if that's okay?" She asked shyly.

"Yes of course, I love these movies" He said wncouragingly.

He kicked his shoe of dramatically and leaned back with a sigh, chucking a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Half way through the movie Beckett looked at him and then back to the TV. She took a deep breath and whispered "I had a doctors appointment this morning with my gynecologist" She blushed slightly at the detail, she was so quiet he wasn't sure she had said anything but he nodded slightly and continued to face the TV to keep the pressure off of her. "And there was a mix up and my doctor, Dr Fernandez who might I add has always been a quiet elderly lady, and well, they accidentally inseminated me and now I may or may not be with child and I'm a single 29 year old women and I didn't want children yet and it wasn't even on my mind." She started to speak faster and faster and the tears kept coming and by the end of her sentence she was sobbing, Castle bringing her closer to him to tuck her under his arm where she found comfort. He understood now, he understood why she was acting like this, why she couldn't stop crying. Her whole life has been turned on it's axis and she had no say in it and worst of all she wouldn't know whether she was or wasn't pregnant for weeks.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you and you won't have to do this alone I promise you." He whispered to the top of her head, he felt her nod into his shoulder but then sniffle telling him that she was still crying.

"Thank you Castle." She whispered. For the first time in their entire relationship she feels like she understands him, she feels like she can trust him and she feels like hers and Castle's friendship is changing and she doesn't know how she feels about that. But one thing she does know is that she feel good about it, like it is going to lead to good things.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thank all useful criticism. However people who leave mean comments and saying how unbelievable the story is can I just remind everyone that it is made up so it doesn't always have to be believable. And if you don't like this story then don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Beckett and Castle remained on the sofa in silence for hours, just relishing in each others presence. Kate was taking great comfort in Castle's solid presence and it calmed her greatly. Katherine Beckett is a strong person and does not often take comfort from other people. She often finds comfort from the warmth from a coffee cup, the way a book can take you to so many different places but taking comfort from someone was completely different and she did not like doing it. She hasn't taken comfort from someone since her mothers funeral and her and her dad went to Cooney island together. That was the last time she can remember accepting comfort from someone so easily and here she is 10 years later now excepting comfort from a man she has only known for a few months. There was something about Castle that Beckett found so comforting, maybe it was how the atmosphere in the loft just screamed family or how when Castle was at home he was just a man, a father, an author and a friend. It was so easy for her to see the real him here in his home. She turned to face him and took in his soft features, how relaxed he seemed at home compared to when he was in public or in the precinct. When he was anywhere but the loft you could see the tension in his eyes, his eagerness to impress everyone he came across, his need to be the best he can be and to always have that piece of information that no one else did. But here she could see how calm and relaxed he was.

The third pirates of the Caribbean had just finished and the credits were rolling. Castle stretched his legs out in front of him, his arms above his head and he let out a loud yawn. He turned to her with glistening eyes. She didn't know why but his eyes always seemed to glisten, the deep blue pools were always different shades either baby blue, royal blue or sea blue. His eyes were his best feature she thought, his eyes always held so much truth and promise in them. His eyes allowed her to talk to him easily. As a cop she could read people like a book and when she assessed Castle's behavior there was nothing but goodness in him. She was staring at him again she realized and if she didn't stop soon he was gonna realize. A blush rose to her cheeks as she quickly turned her head away not wanting to be caught by the writer after she has been telling him for weeks that staring was creepy.

"I'm starved do you want Chinese?" He asked her whilst he stood and reached for his phone. He realized her staring throughout the movies but knew she wouldn't want him to call her out on it judging by the subtle blush on her cheeks. He just found her so cute sometimes, not that he would ever tell her that. He was seeing a whole new side to her today and he was loving it, he just wished it was under better circumstances, he hated seeing her like this but on the other hand it was allowing them to become closer _'strictly platonic_ _'_ he told himself. He was not the guy everybody thought he was and he was thankful that she knew this.

"I could eat something" Kate replied shyly.

Castle ordered the food and then came back to stand in front of her on the sofa. He held his hands out for her to help her stand up. He took her hand and took her to the kitchen where he indicated for her to sit in a bar stool.

"I wonder who's stuff it was they inseminated me with" She said just as he turned around.

"Maybe it's batman or it could be Ben from Starbucks" He said and when she shot him a glare he continued "Could you imagine your future child being half batman" He gasped suddenly, bringing his hands up to his mouth"What if you are carrying the child of a CIA agent and it wasn't an accident it was just a plot to create the most bad ass detective ever!" He exclaimed his face going slightly red from excitement. She raised her eyebrows at him and then for the first time that day her lips turned up slightly in the corners.

"Believe what you want Castle but it's more likely to be Ben the barista then a CIA agent"

"Of course it would be a barista with your addiction to coffee" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Castle rushed to the door to get the food. He bought it to the kitchen counter, putting one pair of th chopsticks it came with in a draw and picked up a fork for Beckett. He had seen her try to use chopsticks before and he found it absolutely adorable how her brow furrowed in frustration, then she would glare at them and the last step would be to through them and sulk. It sounded very unbeckett like but he found it so amusing that the tough as nails detective couldn't master chopsticks.

She smiled when she saw the fork and shortly after her food was gone and she was sitting back with a content smile on her face.

"I had a feeling that today was gonna be a good day, it then quickly turned into one of the worst days of mu life but you Castle, your making it into a good day again despite everything and I hope I will always have you no matter how bad my mood swings are and yes I know I have them and yes they will probably get worse if I do end up to be-" she stopped and gestured to her stomach "but I'm really grateful to have you in my life." She finished smiling at him.

He smiled at her "Always Kate" he replied. She yawned, he knew she must be exhausted after the day she had. "If you want there is the spare bedroom upstairs if you want to take a nap." She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand as she went up the staires towards the spare bedroom.


End file.
